From the Desk of Ali D
by BlackBaby
Summary: A few short entries from the diaries of two very bad little twins. Not every little girl is as innocent as she seems. contains secrets from books 1-8
1. Ali and Courtney

_Dear Diary, 5/14/06_

_It's me again, Ali. I've decided that the plan is set in motion. I wasn't sure exactly how to work out all of the details, but it's worth a shot, right? This is a very complicated project, and it has to be just right, or else everything will be ruined! I need to make sure everything is set in place, and once the first domino falls, everything will happen on its own. The plan fits together like a puzzle. I get such a satisfying feeling when I hear that little _click_ of two perfectly coordinated steps fitting together. My kindergarten teacher always did say I was creative. Anyway, this plan is pretty intense, so I think I'll use a separate entry to work out all the details. Whenever I think about setting this plan into motion, I get chills. I'm _so _excited, diary. So excited! Well, I better go. I hear footsteps._

_Love,_

_Ali D_

_. . ._

_Dear Diary, 5/14/06_

_I am __**so**__ pissed off! Spencer is literally the most irritating person I've ever met in my entire life. Sometimes I just want to kill her, you know? She always has to try to do everything better than me. I want to be on the varsity field hockey team, _she_ has to be on the varsity field hockey team. I get my hair blown out, _she _has it done the exact same way! Can't she just leave me alone sometimes? Sometimes I wish I hadn't picked her to be my best friend. I could have picked some other desperate loser, one who wouldn't give me attitude and try to out-do me in everything. Whatever. There are something's that I have that Spencer can _never_ steal from me, no matter what she does. Gotta go._

_Love,_

_cOuRtNeY 3 _

_. . ._

_Dear Diary, 12/05/06_

_Ali here. I just got back from group therapy. What a waste of my time. Do I seem like the type of girl who wants to sit on a dirty plastic chair watching this girl Tabitha scream at a picture of her stepmom? The answer would be no, for 300 points. Anyway, now that I have some free time (in my locked room), I can continue with my plan. Everything is falling into place. Things are going exactly as I wanted them to. I get the tingles when I think about what's going to happen. I get my life back! No more group therapy sessions, or being locked in my room, or gross weirdos who think I'm like them. I'm not, I'm Ali and I'm fabulous! I deserve my old life, the one my rotten sister took away. It's so unfair how she just claimed my life. It's my stupid parent's fault's too. How do you not recognize your own child? Is it that hard to see that I'm a completely different person? Most of all, it's Courtney's fault. She thinks she can switch out lives just like that? Think again, Courtney. I'm smart, and I know how to get back what's rightfully mine. The plan continues. _

_Love,_

_Ali D_

_. . . _

_Dear Diary, 12/05/06_

_The worst thing just happened. I found out that Ali's switching hospitals in June and she's coming home for a few days in between. Just thinking about that happening gives me the chills. I can't imagine looking her in the eye, or what she's going to do to me. I'll have to stick to mom that weekend and steer clear. I know that what I did wasn't good. I'm not stupid. But I know it was the right thing to do. How could people not see that I deserved to be Ali? She was a bitch, I was stuck in the shadows. I would have been a better Ali then, and I'm a better Ali now. I'll always be the better Ali, and no matter what happens, this is the life I've always deserved. _

_Love,_

_cOuRtNeY_


	2. Courtney and Ali

_Dear Diary, 4/24/07_

_Yes! It's been confirmed that I'm coming home to visit for 5 days at the end of June. This plan is genius, and everything is happening perfectly! When I spoke to my mother on the phone, she told me that they're having a 20 person gazebo built in the backyard so there's a huge ditch, and to not talk to the construction workers. As if I'd waste my time with those jerks. I have better things to do than talk to strangers. I know for a fact that Courtney will be having an end-of-the-year sleepover with her 4 new besties. I used to do that every year with Naomi and Riley, and I know Courtney would want to be like me down to the last detail. I'll find out where they're having it, and I'll find some way to get Courtney to come outside. I'll knock her out and throw her into the ditch. Unless she's been stuffing herself, we probably weigh about the same. Then I'll ditch her lame sleepover, get a good night sleep in _my _bedroom, and reclaim my life. Poor little Courtney gone missing, whatever will we do? Oh please, no one cared about that crazy bitch before she took my life anyway. Once she gets her pathetic life back, people will be happy she's gone. My life will get back on track after this awful year._

_Love,_

_Ali D_

_. . ._

_Dear Diary,_

_This summer is going to be amazing. I thought I'd dedicate a page of my diary to talking about my awesome summer plans. Jason will be gone, thank god, and then out of the house for good. Spencer, Hanna, Aria, and Emily are in for such a great time. I'm going to take them everywhere, to thank them for being there for me and being such great friends. I seriously have them to thank for everything. Obviously I can't tell them _everything_ they've given me, but they get the idea. Sometimes I might come across as mean or cruel to them, but I'm only being me. I'm Ali D, and I can do whatever I want. This is the summer of Ali, diary. I can feel it._

_Love,_

_cOuRtNeY_


	3. Approaching

_Dear Diary, 6/20/07_

_I've been home for 3 days already, and things have been fantastic. Courtney's been avoiding me and can't look me in the eye, not that I blame her. The only thing is that yesterday I was in her room reading her diary when her idiot friends walked in. I didn't know what to do, so I pretended I was her until mom came in and made me go into her room. She yelled at me for impersonating Alison again, and I apologized. What else am I going to do? Insist that I'm Ali? That worked out _so _well last time. Anyway, tomorrow night's the night. The night of Courtney's stupid end of the year sleepover which I'll be indirectly crashing. I'll take some pics through the window before completing the mission, just so I can remember the amazing day when that sorry bitch got what she had coming. Not much longer, diary, not much longer._

_Love,_

_Ali D_

_. . . _

_Dear Diary,_

_These past few days have been torture. Alison is home, and she makes me so nervous. She hasn't said one word to me, and I've been trying to avoid her as much as possible. What's worse? Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and Aria literally almost found out about her. I was waiting for them on the deck and they come down asking me if I was in trouble or why I changed. The bitch must have been in my room or something, and mom came and yelled at her. Just what I need. Luckily I covered quickly because I'm just that smart. Also, Spence said we can use Melissa's barn for our sleepover tomorrow night, I'm so excited. Melissa leaves for Prague soon, which means more time for me and Ian for two whole weeks. Thankfully Ali will be gone in like 2 days, we get to graduate from 7__th__ grade, have an amazing, unforgettable sleepover, and the best summer ever. _

_Love,_

_cOuRtNeY (aLiSoN)_


End file.
